¡Sorpresa!
by Adelle Beth
Summary: Danny le festeja a Sam su cumpleaños de una manera muy especial...


¡Sorpresa!

- Todo esta oscuro

- Parece que se fue la luz

- Mmm…este no era el plan

- Espera…

- Auch eso me dolió!

- Perdón, no quise lastimarte

- No importa sigue con lo que estabas haciendo

- Ya casi termino, no te preocupes

- Porque siento que esto terminará hecho un desastre como todo lo demás?

- Que pesimista eres ¬¬

- Podemos dar vuelta atrás y fingir que esto nunca ha sucedido

- Vamos! Tu también estuviste de acuerdo en hacer esto

- Si…pero ya no, que tal si Sam se molesta?

- Ella debe saber hoy la verdad

- Tal vez no sea buena opción…es su cumpleaños

- Con mayor razón, ella debe saber hoy la verdad

- Esto me recuerda a cuando teníamos 14 años…

- Si… ahora Sam tendrá 19 años…como nosotros 2…

- Si, que estas haciendo?

- Espera, ya lo verás

- Necesito luz!

- Ey, no puedes estarte tranquilo?

- No! Vamos apúrate!

- estoy tratando de hacer lo mejor posible, pero no puedo ver nada!

- Maldita sea!

- déjame ver si encuentro una vela…

- Sam nos podría demandar…sabías?

- No sería capaz…somos sus mejores amigos…

- en estos casos, Sam es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa…

- pero no llegaría a tanto

- Vamos! Entramos a su casa sin permiso, nos encontrará haciendo algo…

- Ya basta! Estamos metidos en esto los dos ok?...ya está!

- Pero es que…

- Ah...por fin un poco de luz

- Si!

- Santo cielo! Sam ya llegó!

- Que, como lo sabes?

- escucha! Esta abriendo la puerta…

- No tenemos tiempo!

- Oh…claro que si! Rápido escóndete

- Dónde?

- dónde sea, solo hazlo, y también esconde todas estas cosas

- y tu que?

- solo hazlo!

- Por qué no te conviertes en fantasma?

- Porque haría ruido y Sam se daría cuenta

-Cierto…

- rápido!

- Claro…por que no abre la puerta?

- Tal vez se entretuvo con algo…ya esta abriendo la puerta, guarda silencio hasta que te de la señal, entendido?

- si!

De pronto se prendieron las luces, no vio nada fuera de lo normal, ( que creían que iba a ver señores? No pensaron mal de la conversación de Danny y Tucker verdad? Si pensaron otra cosa…bola de malpensados! xDD) los dos amigos estaban aguantando la respiración, rogando que Sam no se diera cuenta de su presencia.

- que día! Aún cuando es mi cumpleaños, me ponen a trabajar como loca en la biblioteca u.u…- dijo una chica de tez blanca y ojos lilas, su cabello largo hasta la cintura con una cinta violeta adornándole y un uniforme universitario color vino-

Sam se fue rumbo a su cuarto, sin sospechar que dos personas la veían

- Había olvidado que sin darme cuenta le había apagado al interruptor n.nUu

- Chistoso ¬¬, nos habríamos ahorrado muchas molestias

- Sigo sorprendido de que tenga el cabello largo…

- _siempre me cambia de tema ¬¬ _Ni que lo digas, ha pasado ya 1 año y sigue sorprendiéndome verla así

- Si…es totalmente distinta a la Sam de 14 años

- Bueno…todos cambiamos de cierta manera…

- Pero Sam se hizo bonita

- Sam siempre ha sido bonita!

- Claro, tu lo dices porque te gusta!

- No es por eso – ruborizado-

- Ahá, como sea hay que darnos prisa, Sam volverá pronto, lo mas seguro es que vaya a tomarse una ducha y a ponerse ropa, pijama hasta las 11:00 p.m xDD

- Si…vamos a trabajar!

Y así estos chicos, mejores amigos de Sam, se pusieron ha hacer…lo que tenían que hacer xD.

Danny, ya terminaste con eso?

Danny: paciencia Tucker ¬¬ esto lleva tiempo…

Tucker: tiempo es lo que menos tenemos….mira Sam ya viene para acá!

Danny: esta bien! Apaga la luz

Tucker: esta bien!

Tucker fue a apagar la luz, en ese momento Sam estaba entrando, así que se sobresaltó de sobremanera

Sam: tal vez, fue un apagón…si jejeje solo un apagón, no hay nadie en mi casa…

Sam prendió el interruptor, pero cayó al piso al ver un enorme cartel que decía: "Feliz cumpleaños Sam!" y en una mesa, un pastel con comida y un enorme regalo

D/T¡SORPRESA!

Sam: ay…chicos! Me asustaron!

Tucker: te juró que le dije a Danny que no era buena idea! El ideó todo esto!

Sam: tu hiciste todo esto Danny?

Danny: si… bueno, somos amigos no? Y aunque nos dijiste que no querías nada en tu cumpleaños, pues te hicimos esto Tucker y yo…

Sam: mucha gracias chicos… pero no debieron molestarse… enserio…bueno si esto ya esta listo…porque no comenzamos!

D/T: Si!

Ya después de platicar y de que Sam apagara las velitas del pastel, se quedaron un rato mas recordando cuando eran mas pequeños.

Después fue momento de abrir los regalos… bueno EL regalo.

Sam: esta gigante!

Danny: si bueno, Tucker y yo decidimos darte este regalo, tal vez no te guste pero no sabíamos que darte, la verdad no es nada especial

Sam: bueno, si viene de ustedes seguro que será algo especial –abriendo el regalo- pero si es un peluche, bueno…un peluche muy grande con varios peluches mas pequeños!

Tucker: pensábamos darte una colección de las películas de terror que tanto te gustan pero nos dijeron que ya se habían acabado y bueno fue el único regalo que encontramos después de eso

Sam: jajaja, esta bien chicos, esperen aquí, mientras los acomodo en mi habitación

Tucker: Danny te puede ayudar, son muchos peluches

Sam: esta bien…

Danny subió con Sam a su habitación (de Sam) con la caja de regalo con los peluches adentro, Sam solo lo estaba guiando.

Sam: francamente, me sorprendió verlos

Danny: esa era la intención

Sam: me sorprendió mas cuando Tucker me dijo que tu habías ideado todo esto…

Danny: si bueno…como lo dije antes, somos amigos, y eso es lo los amigos hacen

Sam: gracias Danny, si no hubiera sucedido esto, este día sería para mi como un día mas

Danny: no debe ser así…además la universidad es agotadora

Sam: tu lo has dicho jeje

Danny: donde dejo todo esto?

Sam: déjalo en la cama, ahora yo les encuentro un lugar

Tucker: -gritando- Chicos! Ahora vuelvo! Voy por algo! Me tardaré un poco, así que Danny ya sabes que!

Sam: a que se refería Tucker con eso?

Danny: ah…jajaja a nada, ya ves, es bien bromista _Tucker cállate!_

Sam: oh… bueno

Danny: y dime, como te la has pasado, últimamente no nos hemos visto a pesar de que estamos en la misma universidad

Sam: si...bueno, últimamente ando muy atareada

Danny: esta bien, pero ahora es momento de celebrar

Sam: si jajajaja, mañana es sábado

Danny: mañana podemos salir a algún lado

Sam: si…y dime tú, como has estado con tu "trabajo" de los fantasmas

Danny: cada vez mas desesperante, el fantasma de las cajas ya me tiene harto ¬¬

Sam: jajajaja

Sam le dirigió un sonrisa, como ella solo se las sabía dar, una sonrisa de la que él ya se había hecho dueño, por ser una sonrisa única.

Danny: Sam…

Sam: si Danny?

Danny: te quería decir que tu me…

Sam: yo…

Danny: tú…me agradas mucho! _Idiota ¬¬_

Sam: -algo desilusionada- ah…gracias, tú también

Danny: bueno! La verdad es que no quería decirte eso

Sam: entonces?

Danny: bueno es que…es algo difícil de explicar

Sam: si quieres lo dejamos para mas al rato _de seguro ya anda con Paulina…y no me lo quiere decir porque piensa que me enojaría, y es la verdad, pero el no sabe las razones…bueno al menos sabe una…su superficialidad, pero la otra…como sea, mejor que no me lo diga, es mi cumpleaños, no quiero llorar…_

Danny: Sam!

Sam: Eh!

Danny: en que estas pensando? Te estoy llamando varias veces y tu no respondes

Sam: perdón Danny, que me decías?

Danny: que…necesito decírtelo ahora, o nunca te lo diré…

Sam: _andas con Paulina, dilo ya…que mas podría pasar_. Andas con Paulina?

Danny: O.O este…no, es otra cosa

Sam: ah… o/o entonces? _Que es entonces? Dilo ya! Danny!_

Danny: bueno es que tu… _maldita sea, cada vez que voy a pronunciar "me gustas" se me atoran las palabras en la garganta_

Sam: ya te lo dije Danny, si quieres no me lo digas

Danny: no! Porque como ya te dije, si no te lo digo ahora, no te lo diré nunca

Sam: tan importante es?

Danny: al menos para mi…

Sam: Danny ya dilo…

Danny: -respirando fuertemente- Tu…Tu…TU…TU ME GUSTAS!

Sam se quedo en estado de shock, mientras Danny cerró fuertemente los ojos, esperando a que Sam le reclamara, o que le dijera que no podría ser así, o que a ella le gustara alguien mas, que ella solo lo quería como amigo nada mas, pero solo recibió como respuesta un silencio absoluto…

Danny: escucha…tal vez no fue buena idea, pero es que ya no podía seguir guardándolo, tal vez y estoy seguro que tu no sientes lo mismo por mi…

Sam: …por que…estas tan seguro de que no siento lo mismo por ti…?

Danny: porque… solo somos amigos

Sam: yo…

Danny: tal vez no fue tan buena idea..solo te quería entregar esto…es un dije, hace tiempo me habías dicho que te habían regalado una cadena, pero no tenías un dije, así que no la usarías… es un dije sencillo, es decir no soy rico como tu… pero..

Sam: -en voz baja, lenta y suavemente- Danny, tu también me gustas…es solo que pensé que te gustaba Paulina…y yo no tengo oportunidad contra alguien como ella…claro que prefiero estar así que ser alguien superficial ¬¬. A lo que me refiero es que tal vez no soy tan bonita como las demás chicas, tampoco soy tan femenina…

Danny: -enfadado- tu eres hermosa! Y eres única, además eres femenina, a tu manera, claro, pero también demuestras tus sentimientos, eres alguien que no teme decir la verdad o lo que sientes, eres una verdadera amiga y….

Danny se calló de repente, poniéndose más rojo que un tomate, mientras Sam entraba a un shock de nuevo…

Danny: disculpa…no debí decirlo _pero es la verdad, pero no se por que lo dije!_

Sam: tú crees… que soy todo eso

Danny: eso…y más

Sam: -esbozando una sonrisa- gracias Danny! Eres el único que me ha dicho que soy bonita

Danny: me sorprende… Sam tengo otro regalo que darte, solo que no se si este te guste

Sam: por que no ha de gustarme?

Danny: bueno…aquí vamos

Danny tomo el mentón de la chica y le depositó un suave beso en los labios

Sam: …gracias… este es el mejor regalo que he recibido en los 19 años de vida que he tenido n/n

Danny: y este es el mejor regalo que he dado…

Sam abrazó a Danny y Danny le acarició el cabello. Así se quedaron un buen rato, sin decir nada, pero no era necesario, ese gesto era lo único que necesitaban para demostrarse el cariño que sentían ambos…y así Sam festejó su décimo noveno cumpleaños, ese regalo lo había esperado hace 5 largos años…

**FIN**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Que tal? Como ha quedado ¿bonito? xDD, espero que les haya gustado y que me dejen reviews!


End file.
